Keeping An Ear Out
by serty
Summary: Robin and Star have a heart to heart about the person Robin wishes he could have.


Title: Keeping An Ear Out

By Serty

Warning: implied sex between male/female. Hints of masturbation.

Pairing: Robin/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Starfire knelt on the bed beside Robin. He had his face buried in the purple sheets laying on his stomach. He was breathing slow steady breaths trying to calm his rattled nerves. The alien princess rested a warm hand on his shoulder to comfort him and asked softly. "Would you feel better if I were angery?"

Robin sighed and shook his head. "No." his words were muffled by the blankets but Starfire heard every one. "I wish _I_ was angry. I wish I could regret it but all I regret is saying it in front of you...Also..." He readjusted his arms so that his face was out of the pillows and his chin rested on his forearms. "I kinda wished you were more...shocked. This is pretty big on the 'reasons to hate you're boyfriend' list"

Starfire smiled sweetly and lay down next to her masked lover. In the time they had been togather the tamarinian girl had known nothing but happiness. Even when Robin had insisted that he'd sinned against her and begged forgiveness she'd merely laughed it off and taken him into her arms. Still, though the situation now didn't sit well with her love Starfire had seen it coming.

The looks. The brief touches. The words spoken in his sleep. Oh yes, Starfire had seen it coming even if Robin himself had not.

She tilted her head to the side the way a curious little bird does when inspecting something glittery. "Sweet friend you have not hurt me. What is there to regret?" Robin peeked at her from beneath the white vail of the iris guards on his mask. He frowned upon seeing her sunny disposition. "Um Star? I guess you don't know this," he began hesitantly. "But here on Earth saying someone else's name when you're having sex is a major fo' pah."

Starfire tsked and shook her finger at Robin. "Nonsense!" she huffed. "On Tamaran, it would be cause for worry if you did not have a love for your hunting brother." Robin cocked an eyebrow at that making Starfire grin. "There is nothing to regret dear heart." she soothed and wrapped an arm around Robin in a gentle hug. "What _would_ be something to regret would be to not express your feelings to the one you love."

The Boy Wonder blushed brightly. "Just because I said his name during sex doesn't mean I'm in love with him." he mubbled and fiddled with the corner of the pillow. Starfire's eyes twinkled with mirth and she gave him a knowing smirk. "I know you love him my sweet one." Robin met her gaze with sad eyes and Starfire quickly added. "And I know you love me." She kissed his cheek and rose up to sit at the edge of the bed.

Robin watched as she streached her arms above her head making her full breasts lift and fall inticingly. He was a fool. Only a fool would give up someone as beautiful and kind-hearted as the royal princess of Tamaran.

_You're not giving her up. _He chadded himself. _She said so herself you love her...and you love him too. _ But how could he really be sure about that. It was true that recently his thoughts about Beast Boy had become increasingly sexual.

Whenever Gar would come into the common room dancing to a cd or visit Robin in his office to share a cornball joke with him the Boy Wonder would get flushed and be forced to find some excuse to leave the room. The urges were at their worse during training. In the last few weeks Beast Boy had shown a new interest in learning advanced martial arts techniques. At first Robin had declined feeling that being in such close contact with the object of his desires would only make things complicated between them. Of course, when he said no Gar started to beg. And a begging Beast Boy was too much to resist.

Robin laid his head down on the cushions and let his mind drift to the day's earlier workout. BB had been in perfect form moving flawlessly through the katas with cat like grace. When they sparred their bodies came so close that more then once Robin lost his focus and almost fell victim to the shape-shifter's fist.

Thinking back on their deadly dance Robin nuzzled his face into the pillow imagining Gar's scent in his nose and BB's body under his. In the bathroom filling up the tub with hot water Starfire poured her favorite bubble bath into the basin and pretended she could not hear her former lover pleasureing himself in the other room. As she slowly lowered her shapely body into the pink murky waters she looked out the window to the stars and began plotting how to help her friends find one another.

Beast Boy pressed his ear against the door straining to hear a repeat of the last several minutes. He had to hear it again. Just once more. He prayed to all the heavens that just once more he could hear that beautiful strong mascalin voice say his name one more time.

He finally stepped back from the door when all he heard were mubbles. Quietly he walked back to his room letting his mind wonder into unknown territories of possiblity and fantasy. Beast Boy's animal senses were heightened. Every little sound in the hallway seemed like a boom of thunder. Every slight movement a prey seeking escape.

By the time he made it to his room all the nerves in his body were practically singing with excitement. As he lay down in the top bunk of his bed he realized that sleep would be slow in coming tonight. There was so much to think about. So much to consider. So much to occupy his mind that he felt dreams would never come.

Despite all this or perhaps because of it Beast Boy did eventually fall into a deep slumber full of erotic thoughts and intense night visions that would leave him breathless in the morning.

Serty: People kept asking for how the whole thing started. Its super short I know.


End file.
